inuxbokussfandomcom-20200213-history
Kagerou Shoukiin
Kagerou Shoukiin (青鬼院蜻蛉 Shōkiin Kagerō) is Karuta's master and also the former master of Soushi, and the friends of Banri Watanuki and Zange Natsume. He died at age 24 and was reincarnated along with the others, and now lives in Maison de Ayakashi in Room #07. Appearance Human Form When Kagerou is in human form, he wears a mask, and dresses in ancient European-like clothes. In chapter 25 his reincarnated self without the mask looks exactly like Soushi but with black hair. After the time skip, he is reincarnated to be 20 years old. He wears the same outfit. Also, in one chapter, his face is first seen without his mask on. It is revealed that his face looks very similar to Soushi. Youkai Form When he is in his youkai form, he wears a loose-fitting kimono, still wears his mask, and has horns and pointed ears such as Ririchiyo. His weapon is a cleave-like katana with bandages wrapped around the handle. Personality Kagerou is a very sadistic person as he likes tying Karuta and treating her like a pet.He also enjoys seeing others in pain such as when he like to torture Banri when they were kids. He is very bossy, blunt, arrogant, eccentric narcissistic and almost never gets serious. He also believes that "Everything can be divided to Sadism or Masochism", and usually addresses the other members of the Ayakashi Kan as "pigs", "animals", and "my human toilets '. Relationships Ririchiyo Shirakiin Kagerou is Ririchiyo's fiancé,which Ririchiyo greatly opposes and because it was decided by their parents. He used to exchange letters to her, but it was actually Soushi. Kagerou's handwriting was the standard of a kindergarten kid, which was conciderably terrible. Soushi Miketsukami Kagerou is Soushi's old master. However, Soushi claimed to have no self-respect as long as he served him, so Kagerou found Soushi boring. They later seperated when they reached the age of twenty, along with Zange Nastume, when they all went to find jobs. Karuta Roromiya Kagerou is Karuta's secret service agent, but he treates her more like a slave than a person, such as dressing her in perverted clothes and putting a dog collar around her, though she doesn't mind as long as she has something to eat. He rarely sees her because he travels too much. History He was born into the wealthy Shoukiin family and had Miketsukami at his beck and call. His fiancé at the time was Ririchiyo and they communicated with each other through letters, though he had no interest in it whatsoever, he wanted to keep Ririchiyo entertained and ordered Miketsukami to continue writing back for his behalf. When he was a child he played "games" with Miketsukami, Zange, and Watanuki. They poked fun of Watanuki's youkai form and based their games on him. Synopsis In part 3, all of the residents got a letter from their reincarnated selves, saying what will happen in the future if they don't stop the attack. All characters are different ages from what they were before they died. Gallery Chapter 18 Cover.jpg InuxBokuSSKagerouShoukiin.jpg|Kagerou Shoukiin in his youkai form Chapter 25 Cover.jpg v035.jpg|Kagerou without his mask as seen in chapter 25. Trivia *Although he is sadistic, he treats Karuta very well and would treat her to food. *During the special, it was later found that if you press on the yellow gemstone, he would say "Human chamberpots" in a robotic voice. And if pressed on the second button of his vest, he will say "Livestock". *English voice actor: David Matranga Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Resident